This application claims priority of the German patent application 101 50 542.6 which is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention concerns a method for fluorescence microscopy, wherein a specimen is illuminated with excitation light, wherein detected light proceeding from the specimen is detected, and wherein an image of at least a portion of the specimen is generated
The invention furthermore concerns a fluorescence microscope.
In incident-light fluorescence microscopy, that component of the light of a light source, e.g. an arc lamp, which exhibits the desired wavelength range for fluorescence excitation is coupled into the microscope beam path using a color filter (called the excitation filter). Incoupling into the microscope""s beam path is accomplished using a dichroic beam splitter which reflects the excitation light to the specimen while it allows the fluorescent light proceeding from the specimen to pass largely unimpeded. The excitation light backscattered from the specimen is held back with a blocking filter that is, however, transparent to the fluorescent radiation. Optimum combination of mutually coordinated filters and beam splitters into an easily exchangeable modular filter block has been common for some time. The filter blocks are usually arranged in a revolving turret within the microscope as part of so-called incident-light fluorescence illuminators, thus making possible quick and simple exchange.
The German Patent Application 199 06 757 A1 discloses an optical arrangement in the beam path of a light source suitable for fluorescence excitation, preferably in the beam path of a confocal laser scanning microscope, having at least one spectrally selective element for coupling the excitation light of at least one light source into the microscope and for blocking the excitation light or excitation wavelength scattered and reflected at the specimen out of the light coming from the specimen via the detection beam path. For variable configuration with a very simple design, the optical arrangement is characterized in that excitation light of different wavelengths can be blocked out by way of the spectrally selective element. Alternatively, an optical arrangement of this kind is characterized in that the spectrally selective element can be set to the excitation wavelength that is to be blocked out. The selective element is preferably configured as an acoustooptical element. Arrangements of this kind are often referred to as acoustooptical beam splitters (AOBS).
In scanning microscopy, a specimen is scanned with a light beam. Lasers are often used as the light source for this purpose. EP 0 495 930: xe2x80x9cConfocal microscope system for multicolor fluorescence,xe2x80x9d for example, discloses an arrangement having a single laser that emits several laser lines. Mixed-gas lasers, in particular ArKr lasers, are used most often at present for this purpose.
Solid-state lasers and dye lasers, as well as fiber lasers and optically parametric oscillators (OPO) preceded by a pumping laser, are also often used.
The German Patent Application DE 198 53 669 A1 discloses an ultrashort pulse source with controllable multiple wavelength output that is utilized in particular in a multi-photon microscope. The system comprises an ultrashort-pulse laser for generating ultrashort optical pulses of a fixed wavelength, and at least one wavelength conversion channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,870 discloses an arrangement for generating a broadband spectrum in the visible spectral region. The arrangement is based on a microstructured fiber into which the light of a pump laser is coupled. The wavelength of the pump light is modified in the microstructured fiber in such a way that the resulting spectrum comprises wavelengths both above and below the wavelength of the pump light.
So-called photonic band gap material or photon crystal fibers, xe2x80x9choleyxe2x80x9d fibers, or microstructured fibers are also used as the microstructured material. Embodiments as xe2x80x9chollow fibersxe2x80x9d are also known.
The specimens examined are, for example, biological tissues or sections prepared with fluorescent dyes. Photomultipliers or semiconductor detectors are usually used as the detectors. For simultaneous detection of detected light of several detection wavelengths, the detected light is spatially distributed to several detectors using color beam splitters.
The German Patent Application 199 02 625 A1 discloses an apparatus for simultaneous detection of multiple spectral regions of a light beam, in particular for detection of the light beam of a laser scanner in the detection beam path of a confocal microscope. In order to achieve a simple configuration with small overall size while eliminating the defocusing effect, the apparatus is characterized by an arrangement for spectral spreading of the light beam and by an arrangement for splitting the spread beam out of the dispersion plane into spectral regions, and for subsequent detection of the split-out spectral regions. Apparatuses of this kind belong to the species of multiband detectors.
One particular difficulty in fluorescence microscopy is that of discovering, for a specimen prepared with fluorescent dyes, the appropriate excitation wavelength and appropriate detection wavelength under given boundary conditions. At present, the excitation wavelengths are determined empirically from among the (usually few) available excitation wavelengths. For that reason, and as a result of the nature of the light sources, the selected excitation light is limited to a few individual lines. In exactly the same way, suitable detection wavelengths in which the detectors detect are determined by iterative experimentation in combination with different excitation wavelengths. An optimum combination of excitation and detected light is not found in this fashion. The results are unnecessarily rapid bleaching of the specimen and poor imaging quality.
It is therefore the object of the invention to describe a method that makes possible efficient, low-specimen-impact fluorescent imaging of a specimen with optimized image quality.
The object is achieved by way of a method for fluorescence microscopy, wherein a specimen is illuminated with excitation light, wherein detected light proceeding from the specimen is detected, and wherein an image of at least a portion of the specimen is generated, comprising the steps of:
defining a two-dimensional search region for excitation and detection wavelengths;
determining, from the image of the specimen, quality features for subregions of the search region;
selecting a subregion on the basis of the quality features that have been determined;
illuminating the specimen with excitation light of the excitation wavelengths of the selected subregion; and
detecting the detected light of the detection wavelengths of the selected subregion.
It is also an object of the invention to describe a fluorescence microscope that makes possible efficient, low-specimen-impact fluorescent imaging of a specimen with optimized image quality.
The object is achieved by way of a fluorescence microscope comprising:
a light source that emits excitation light for illumination of a specimen,
means for defining a two-dimensional search region for the excitation and detection wavelengths,
means for selecting a subregion from the search region,
at least one detector that detects detected light proceeding from the specimen, and
a display for displaying an image of at least a portion of the specimen.
The invention has the advantage of making possible optimized fluorescent excitation and detection, eliminating unnecessarily rapid bleaching of the specimen""s fluorescent dyes. Another advantage also achieved thereby is that not only suitable discrete excitation lines and suitable discrete detected light lines, but also suitable optimum ranges of excitation wavelengths and detection wavelengths are determined in dye-specific fashion.
In a preferred embodiment, the method contains the further step of storing the parameters characterizing the subregion so they can be taken into account in later examinations and image processing steps.
In a variant embodiment, the method comprises the additional previous steps of acquiring an overview image and selecting an image region from the overview image. This has the advantage that the excitation wavelength or detection wavelength can be determined for specific regions of the specimen that are of particular interest to the user or have been especially prepared.
In a preferred embodiment, the search region is varied during the determination of quality features. The quality features can be, in particular, the brightness, contrast, resolution, sharpness, or lifetime of the image, or combinations of these variables.
Means for determining quality features from the image of the specimen are provided in the fluorescence microscope. In the context of a scanning microscope, the scanning speed, scan rate, pixel size of the image in terms of specimen segment size, over- and undersampling, and pinhole size (in the case of a confocal microscope), among other factors, are to be taken into consideration here.
For determination of the variables to be displayed, the intensity data of the detected light of at least two successively acquired data are analyzed. One method for determining the bleaching rate is based on plotting the frequencies H of occurrence of various intensities I, for both the first (I1) and second (I2), on respective intensity histograms, and calculating the respective histogram center points, which are identical to the average pixel intensity of the respective image.
Shifting the histogram center point allows the bleaching factor B=1xe2x88x92I1/I2 to be calculated and displayed to the user. Bar charts that can be shown on a display are advantageous for this purpose.
It is possible to determine the degree of saturation of the fluorescent dyes only by modifying the system parameters, for example the illuminating light power level. If the fluorescent dyes are not yet completely at saturation, an increase in the illuminating light power level, preferably by a few percent, results in a steeper (I1, I2) line. If the selected illuminating light power level lies within the linear region of the quantum yield distribution, the ratio of the slopes of the correlation lines is equal to the ratio of the illuminating light power level for the scan of image 1 to that for the scan of image 2. A deviation from this equality can be used (and displayed) as an indicator of the degree of saturation.
The display apparatus that is preferably provided for displaying the quality features contains graphical elements, such as graphs or bar charts, depicted on a display. Display can also be performed numerically. The search region is also preferably depicted graphically on a display, for example as an area in a Cartesian coordinate system; changes in the search region are made by the user by modifying the area with a pointing device, for example a PC mouse.
The subregions are preferably determined automatically. An apparatus for automatically determining suitable subregions, which takes into account in particular the bleaching behavior and degree of saturation, is provided for the purpose.
The apparatus for automatic selection of the subregion contains a computer that pursues a definable search strategy on the basis of a definable algorithm. The selected subregion defines the excitation wavelengths of the excitation light. This is preferably a wavelength band.
In a preferred embodiment, a light source that contains a microstructured optical element, for example made of photonic band gap material, is used to generate broadband excitation light. In a preferred embodiment of the scanning microscope, the microstructured optical element is constructed from a plurality of microoptical structural elements that exhibit at least two different optical densities. An embodiment in which the optical element contains a first region and a second region, the first region having a homogeneous structure and a microscopic structure made up of microoptical structural elements being formed in the second region, is very particularly preferred. It is also advantageous if the first region surrounds the second region. The microoptical structural elements are preferably cannulas, lands, honeycombs, tubes, or cavities. In another embodiment, the microstructured optical element is made of glass or plastic material and cavities arranged next to one another. Particularly preferred is the variant embodiment in which the microstructured optical element is made of photonic band gap material and is configured as a light-guiding fiber. An optical diode, which suppresses return reflections of the light beam that arise from the ends of the optical light-guiding fiber, is preferably provided between the laser and the light-guiding fiber. A variant embodiment that is very particularly preferred and easy to implement contains as the microstructured optical element a conventional light-guiding fiber, having a fiber core diameter of approx. 9 xcexcm, which exhibits a taper along at least a portion. Light-guiding fibers of this type are known as xe2x80x9ctapered fibers.xe2x80x9d Preferably the light-guiding fiber is a total of 1 m long, and exhibits a taper over a length of from 30 mm to 90 mm. In a preferred embodiment, the diameter of the light-guiding fiber in the region of the taper is approx. 2 xcexcm. The fiber core diameter is correspondingly in the nanometer range. In a very preferred embodiment, in particular with a light source that contains microstructured optical material, a pulsed laser is provided that preferably emits light pulses of a pulse energy that exceeds 1 nJ.
In another variant embodiment, the light source contains a mixed-gas laser that is capable of emitting laser light of different wavelengths. The laser can also be embodied as a solid-state, gas, or dye laser, or as an optically parametric oscillator (OPO).
In a preferred embodiment of the fluorescence microscope, the light source contains a selection means for selecting the excitation wavelengths. The selection means is preferably an acoustooptical element, for example an acoustooptical tunable filter (AOTF), an acoustooptical deflector (AOD), or an acoustooptical tunable filter (AOBS). The selection means can also comprise an interference filter, a prism, a liquid-crystal filter, a polarization filter, a Fabry-Perot filter, a Sagnac filter, or a color beam splitter.
The light source preferably contains an apparatus for varying the power level of the excitation light. It is very particularly advantageous in this context to configure the light source in such a way that the power level of the excitation light can be varied or completely blocked out in terms of at least one selectable wavelength or at least one selectable wavelength range. An embodiment in which the excitation light of the selected subregion is generated by spatially spectral splitting of primary light of the light source, and with a suitable variable stop arrangement or filter arrangement that suppresses or entirely blocks out spectral components, the remaining spectral components then being combined again into an excitation light beam, is very particularly advantageous. A prism or a grating, for example, can be used for spatially spectral splitting.
An embodiment that comprises an operating element for setting the light power level and the spectral composition of the excitation light of the selected subregion is particularly advantageous. This can be a control panel or a PC. The setting data are transferred to the apparatus for illumination or to the apparatus for varying the power level of the spectrally spread light preferably in the form of electrical signals. Setting by way of sliders, which are displayed on a display of a PC and operated e.g. with a computer mouse, is particularly intuitive.
In a preferred embodiment, a memory is provided in which data regarding the subregion and the quality features can be stored.
The detected light contains the detection wavelengths of the subregion. Preferably the detected light comprises at least one wavelength band. In a preferred embodiment, the detector is embodied as a multiband detector that, preferably by spatially spectral splitting of the detected light, makes possible multichannel detection. The detector contains at least one photomultiplier or one semiconductor detector.
In a particular variant embodiment, the detector contains a selection means for selecting the detection wavelengths, which can be embodied as an acoustooptical element or an interference filter or a prism or liquid-crystal filter or polarization filter or Fabry-Perot filter or Sagnac filter or color beam splitter.
In a very particularly preferred embodiment, the fluorescence microscope is a confocal microscope.